Leviathan War Machine
The Leviathan was a massive, experimental war machine that dates back to the mid Akka Nui-Makuta War. It was rediscovered by Vornok, and was destroyed when Scottrii and his Toa team combined their powers against it. Description The Leviathan is a giant robot about 4 stories high. The central body of the machine is composed of a large shell with three pointed ends constructed primarily of protosteel, with a central core in the shape of an eyeball jutting out of the front. The core of the machine is composed of a small liquid reactor that generates monstrous amounts of heat and energy for fuel, and a small amount of waste product. The efficiency of the reactor means that very little fuel product is needed to run the machine. Underneath the core are various tubes fed from a main pump inside the body used to circulate liquid in and out of the central core, both for cooling and for fuel. The core also functions as the primary weapon, able to coalesce the energy provided by the reactor through a focus on the front of the core into an intense beam of light that carves its way through most materials. The body is supported by four powerful legs connected to the body by rotating ball and socket joints, similar to that of most quadrupedal Rahi, the interiors of which are composed of protosteel skeleton limbs surrounded by semi-organic "muscle" tissue, which serves to both operate the joints and provide shock absorption. The limbs end in massive clawed pads that press deeply into the earth and leave large footprints wherever the machine goes. Exhausts on the sides of the main body vent out excess heat and gas, leaving a smoke trail, and waste product is regularly siphoned out through through two tubes running through the "thighs" of the back legs. The machine's AI was simple, but effective, able to process many targets at once and navigate terrain via a map installed in its database. It could be controlled only by someone who input a specific password command, and was programmed to obey that person's whim to the fullest of its capabilities. The machine was also programmed to initiate a self-destruct sequence if it sustained significant damage (such as the core becoming compromised), so as to prevent others from salvaging its wreckage for information on its creation, and had an internal payload dedicated solely to this task. History Akka Nui Timeline Creation During the mid Akka-Nui Makuta War, Phantokadax created blueprints for a massive war machine capable of killing millions. That war machine was called the "Leviathan". The Leviathan was still at an experimental state when it was discovered by Keeper of Light scouts. Any future work on the machine was cancelled, and the Makuta hid it underground, in a bunker below Po-Akka. Reactivation During the Bohrok-Xiar Conflict, Vornok found the blue prints to the machine, and remembered the Makuta had hidden it. After Vornok activated the Leviathan, he realized he did not have the password. Without it, the machine refused his orders and acted out the whims of its previous creator, Phantokadax, rampaging out of the underground bunker and out onto the surface, nearly killing Vornok in the process. Scottrii and his Toa went immediately to Po-Akka to intercept the creation, but it was too late to stop it from being activated. Destruction The Leviathan was en route to Onu-Akka territory when it arrived at the border. Scottrii and the Toa both combined their powers, and used it against the Leviathan. Their power pierced the machine's "eye", which was also its main power core. With the core blasted, the machine initiated a self destruct sequence, causing a massive explosion that could easily be seen from the Betrayer's Isle. Great Culling Alternate Universe TBA Trivia * Leviathan War Machine is the first article adopted by DatOni. * The Leviathan may or may not be an intentional reference to the Reapers of Mass Effect, as they possess similar weaponry and appearance. In the Mass Effect 3 Leviathan DLC, one of the Reapers left a corpse referred to as "The Leviathan of Dis." * The Leviathan may also be inspired by the Martian Tripods of H.G. Wells's War of the Worlds. Category:Robots Category:Makuta Creations